I Only Have Eyes For You
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Set during the happiest summer. Edward and Bella celebrate the Fourth of July and make some fireworks of their own.


_**Are the stars out tonight?  
>I don't know if it's cloudy or bright<br>I Only Have Eyes For You, Dear.**_

**The moon maybe high**  
><strong>but I can't see a thing in the sky,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I Only Have Eyes for You.<strong>

"_I Only Have Eyes for You" by The Flamingos_

* * *

><p>A thin slice of sunlight peeked through the clouds for the first time in days, just as the horizon threatened to swallow it up. Crickets chirped the soundtrack of summer, and kids chased each other up the street. It was summer. I finished braiding my hair just as the Volvo pulled up out front. I couldn't help it, I smiled. I hadn't seen my vampire boyfriend all day. I promised to spend the day with Charlie because he'd be working all night. It was the Fourth of July; my first Fourth of July in Forks.<p>

Every year Forks held a small fireworks celebration and a carnival near the high school. I'd gone every summer when I'd visited Charlie. Every year I'd win a goldfish, and the poor thing was lucky if he survived the evening and made it home to a bowl. After the carnival I'd sit with the guys from the police station and the fire department as they set the fireworks off in the school parking lot. Ever vigilant, Charlie had left an hour ago to patrol the grounds to watch out for underage drinking and illegal fireworks. Tonight, _I_ had a date with Edward.

I secured an elastic around the bottom of my braid as there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Just a second!" I called out, feeling silly. He would have heard me if I whispered.

I grabbed the hooded sweatshirt off my bed and tied it around my waist when I heard footsteps across the floor inside my room.

About to chastise him for climbing through the window before it was fully dark, I abandoned my reprimand when he stepped up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "You kept me waiting. I've missed you." His voice was warm and smooth as he hooked his thumbs in my belt loops. "How was your day?" he breathed against my skin, nuzzling his nose up the nape of my neck and giving me chills.

"Boring. Lonely," I admitted, turning around in his arms and burrowing into his cool chest. The collar of his pale blue button-up was open, and I closed my eyes and breathed the sweet smell that was just so innately him. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Are we still on for tonight?" Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if the fireworks got rained out.

"Mm hmm," he groaned, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "The seer tells me the forecast is clear."

"Okay," I whispered, tracing along his jaw line with the tip of my nose. As long as we were together, I didn't care what we did or where we were.

"We should probably get going," he relented, taking a step back. "Ready?"

I sighed for a wholly other reason this time. Always so ready to break apart. "Yeah. I'm ready."

I shut the window and tramped down the stairs, shutting off lights on the way. In the kitchen I put Charlie's plate from dinner in the sink. Edward leaned against the door jamb with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, trying not to be distracted by the exposed skin on his forearms where his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. I thought back to the day in the meadow when I traced the veins in his arms and felt the smoothness of his chilly skin.

"Bring your truck keys with you," Edward replied with a smile.

I gasped. "We're taking The Thing?"

He laughed noiselessly. "If I can drive."

Hmm, I guess I could live with that. "If you can be nice," I qualified.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm always nice."

* * *

><p>The gears in my truck grinded and protested as Edward pushed the limits of my truck. I cringed; first gear had never sounded so bad. Edward cursed my truck under his breath.<p>

I was confused when he drove past the long line of cars waiting to turn into the school complex where the fireworks and carnival were held. "Hey! I thought—" I spun around in my seat, looking between our missed turn and the smug smirk on Edward's face.

He extended his hand and rested it palm up on the seat between us. "Trust me?"

How could I not trust him? I slid my hand into his cool one, threading my fingers between his. "Forever."

He drove another couple blocks before making a quick right and then a quick left and then pulling into the empty parking lot of the Baptist Church in town. I raised my eyebrow. "A church? Won't you, I don't know, burn up or something if you set foot on consecrated ground?"

He laughed out loud, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. We're watching the fireworks from here."

"Really?" Though the location was still near the center of town, we were definitely away from more prying eyes—especially those of the chief. The empty lot afforded us a great view of the baseball diamond where the fireworks would be detonated by the fire department.

Edward rolled down the driver's side window then reached across my seat to roll down the passenger window too. He fiddled with the old radio for a few minutes before he found an oldies station. I was unfamiliar with most of the songs, but I knew they were a part of Edward's past and meant a great deal to him.

He climbed out of the truck, and I followed. The evening air was cooler here without the protection of the trees and the neighborhood. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and heard the shriek of complaint as Edward let down the truck's gate. Several bags from Newton's Outfitters and Thriftway were tucked into the corner.

"What's that?" I asked, tucking my hands in the kangaroo pocket in the front of the sweatshirt.

If Edward could have blushed, I suspected now would be the time. "Its, um, some stuff I picked up for tonight."

He opened the two large bags from Newton's and produced two fluffy sleeping bags. With vampire speed, he unzipped the bags and spread the fabric out on the bed of the truck. I was touched by his thoughtfulness.

Only the bag from Thriftway remained, and Edward was clearly nervous about it. He ducked his head and scrubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Alice told me I needed to get some snacks, but the eating thing still confuses me, so I have no idea if I got the right things."

He presented the bag to me and stepped back, sitting on the edge of the truck's gate. The sun had set, but the lights at the edge of the parking lot gave me enough light to see, even with my inferior human eyes. I fought not to laugh as I reached gingerly into the bag, unsure if I would find a live lobster or a package of uncooked pasta.

The first thing I encountered was a box of S'more flavored Pop Tarts. "I've seen you eat those before," Edward admitted proudly, a smile on his face. I returned the smile and dug out a can of Pringles potato chips. "Teenagers always eat potato chips in the movies," he offered, a little more vulnerably, ducking his eyes again. The final thing in the bag was a bunch of grapes. "That's another thing people feed each other in romantic movies. I thought maybe… Did I do okay?"

Honestly, I had the sweetest boyfriend in the world. The items might be a little odd as a collection, but it was considerate, and they were all foods I liked. It probably didn't help him figure out human eating habits since I ate pretzels for breakfast or cereal for dinner. No wonder he seemed confused. Nevertheless, I was touched by his thoughtfulness. "You braved the Thriftway and Newton's Outfitters for me? You did _more_ than okay. Thank you."

I set the strange set of foods on the tailgate and stepped between Edward's legs. "Thank you," I whispered again, leaning in close. He tilted his face up toward mine and rested his hands on my hips, drawing me closer. In the brief moment before our lips met, the sky exploded behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder, watching the first firework flourish in a spray of blue and gold.

"C'mon," Edward said, scooting further inside the truck's bed, resting his back against the back of the cab.

I scrambled up behind him in a far less graceful fashion and settled myself between Edward's legs, resting my back against his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist and held me close.

We sat huddled together, listening to the music afloat on the evening breeze. "Did you always come to the fireworks with your dad?" he breathed against my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, and it's been the same every year. Except this one. This one has been the best. Did you see fireworks growing up?"

I felt his body shrug behind me. "Probably, but probably not like this. It wouldn't have been this dramatic. Navy Pier was finished in 1916, and I'm sure there was a huge celebration. I'm sure my family was there." His voice died away. Perhaps he was struggling to remember a fleeting moment in his human life. He was quiet for several minutes before speaking up again. "But this is the first Fourth of July I can remember celebrating."

I was filled with excitement and just… _hope_. This wasn't a human thing or a vampire thing. It wasn't something that separated us. It was something that could bring us together. Something that wouldn't make him get scared for my safety and leave.

Turning, I looked over my right shoulder; his lips were right there within reach. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I got close enough for our lips to brush against one another. "I love you," I whispered. "I'm so happy." I never wanted him to doubt how he made me feel. Our conversation in the hospital in Phoenix still gave me nightmares. I wanted him to stay. I didn't want him to decide what was best for me. I wanted us to decide our fate together.

I felt him smile against my mouth, careful to keep his jaws clenched. "Me too."

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I slouched down further into the bed of the truck and pulled him with me. He came willingly, his lips never parting from mine. As we settled into the downy warmth of the sleeping bags, a new song came on the radio and the familiar tune was awash on the night air. I curled my fingers through the bronze hair at the nape of his neck and fought to keep my breathing under control as his lips began to meander.

I didn't hear the thunder, didn't feel the explosion of the large shells ricochet against my chest, and didn't see the flower-like blossoms of sparks of dahlias, chrysanthemums, or willows against the black sky. Instead, I felt Edward push my braid aside, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth expanse of my neck, the lobe of my ear, and my hairline. He kissed a path from my mouth and up my jaw line. "Mmm," he moaned, inhaling deeply at the hollow beneath my ear.

My chest felt tight but I fought against the sensation, desperate for more. I whimpered when he turned my face toward his and kissed me aggressively, his lips moving against mine with urgency. Unable to help myself, I pulled him even closer until darkness swirled around me and my blood was boiling under my skin. Like the exploding pyrotechnic display above, stars burst behind my eyelids creating a slow-burning glittery effect as I fought to stay conscious.

Edward eventually pulled away, putting some distance between us as we bough fought to capture our breath—and our control.

The last sparks of a golden spider web dissipated and fell to earth as my eyes fluttered open. "Wow," I breathed.

"Indeed," he answered, letting out a low, slow breath.

He put a little more space between us then, but extended his arm out so I could rest my head upon his bicep. It was hard and unyielding, but I couldn't imagine a better pillow in this instance. He hummed along with the song on the radio and played with the frayed end of my braid as the finale drew to a close with patriotic bombast.

I tried to respect Edward's boundaries, telling myself that if I had my way there would be an eternity of fireworks to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A million thanks to circa1918 for the beta on this.

I beg you to forgive the cliche setting, but once I had the idea of Edward Cullen laying in the bed of Bella's truck... Pft, I was a goner. ^_^

I've missed writing canon! If you're interested, I'm writing an AU under the name i-was-broken. You can find the link on my profile!


End file.
